Under One Moon
by KattxBrat
Summary: Chapter Two finally up! Ever wondered what it would be like to take the Dynasty Warriors and bring them into our own world at our present time? How will they be able to survive when there is no longer any reason to fight?
1. Opening the Way

Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to take the Dynasty Warriors and bring them into our own world at our present time? How will they be able to survive when there is no longer any reason to fight?

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in West Oaks Ville with the sun rising, shining its glorious rays of sunlight over the small suburban neighborhood. In one particular house at the end of an inner street circle, a girl was sleeping soundly in her bed. A cat was also asleep on the floor in its own bed, tail and head curled together, purring peacefully. 

Then all tranquility shattered as the alarm went off.

A hand reached out from under the covers and slammed the dial down of the clock to shut it off. Stretching while yawning loudly, the girl sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. 

"Back to school…" she murmured, running her hand through her tangled, wild hair. 

"Rally! Are you up yet?" an older woman's voice from downstairs called.

"Yes, ma'am! As up as I'll ever be."

The cat also lifted up its head and stretched, meowing up and its mistress. Rally looked down and smiled. "Morning, Skittles," she said, having named the young tomcat after her favorite candy. "Lucky you don't have to go to school, so mind the fort while I'm gone."

Skittles gave a meow as if he had understood and jumped up onto Rally's bed, taking her place at the pillow.

Rally took her brush from her dresser and quickly combed through her hair, tied it in a ponytail, than went to her closet to pick out some clothes. She chose black jeans with matching black boots and a gray sleeveless blouse. She hopped into the bathroom to do her other necessities, than grabbed her books, kissed Skittles on the head and headed downstairs. 

When she walked into the kitchen, her mother turned to greet her with a hello, than sighed and shook her head.

"Let me guess," Rally said, sitting down at the table. "You don't like what I'm wearing."

The older woman, who was only in her mid thirties with ravishing golden brown hair placed her hands on her narrow hips and eyed her daughter carefully.

"Rally, it's your first day of your senior year. You're not going to a party."

Rally just reached for some toast and helped herself to bacon strips and hash browns. "What's the difference?"

"Don't you want to make a good impression on your teachers?"

"I'm testing them," she replied.

"How so?" her mother asked, sitting down across the table.

"If the teachers judge me by my outward appearance before they even get to know me, then I don't need to do any good impressions for them."

"Oh, I am not going through this again," Rally's mother said, throwing her hands in the air. She poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it down halfheartedly. "I might be a little late coming home today. There will be a meeting and I just might get a promotion."

Rally's fork clanged onto the plate, having dropped it, now staring at her mother. 

"A promotion also meaning a transfer! Mother, you promised I could do my last year here before we moved. I have been able to stay here for over a year, and my closest friends ever live here. We all promised to go through our senior year with our best work ever."

"That'll be something new," her mother said dryly, hoping that her daughter would have been pleased. "You take more into your martial arts and video games than anything else! If you could put as much work into your school studies as you put into our side hobbies, you'll graduate with honors."

Rally finished eating up her breakfast and OJ, grabbed her books and stood up. "See you at Graduation than," she said, kissing her mother as she walked by. "Later!"

Outside, the sun had already fully risen above the horizon, another reason why Rally liked this place so much. School did not start until nine, and still ended at two-thirty.

She pulled off the cover of her Mitsubishi 3000 GT, hopped in and turned the ignition. The engine roared to life as she put the gear in reverse and pulled out the driveway, driving backwards half way around the circle, then put it into drive and zoomed off. 

Along the way to school, Rally always picked up her friend, Selin, who lived down the main highway halfway to school. 

Rally stopped in front of Selin's house and honked the horn. Several seconds later, another golden brown haired girl came out of the door with just her purse and a small notebook. She climbed into the passenger's seat and gave her friend a cheerful morning smile. Rally could never figure out how one could be so "up and at 'em" all through the day.

"Good morning, Ral. What's new?"

"School, and its still a bunch of bull," Rally replied. That had been her morning response for a year straight. She wasn't about to break the tradition. 

Selin laughed and rolled her eyes as Rally drove off back onto the highway. "You just hate it more than usually right now because it's taking you away from you computer and games."

"And?" was the only tomboy's reply. 

"So what game are you into now?" Selin asked.

"You always ask that even though you never heard of the game," Rally said instead.

"So? I just like hearing the titles. Besides, I hear about them eventually from my younger brother."

"Well, if you do recall, I've been into the Dynasty Warriors."

"Ah, yes. What number are you at now? Three?"

"Pffft," Rally said. "Long gone and done. I'm on four now, and even that's beaten. I'm just doing all the little side-jobs there are."

"Side jobs?"

"You know, like getting the items and upgrading your characters to the max. You don't necessarily have to do that, but if you want to truly say you've beaten the game, you should."

"Ah," Selin said, trying to fully understand. "Well, what else have you done this summer?"

Rally only gave her a side-glance.

"Oh, come on, girl! It's our senior year. Did you apply for any colleges yet? What about you're SAT and ACT?"

"SAT, I seriously bombed. I didn't even break a thousand. ACT I have yet to take. Hopefully I'll do well on that. They say if you do horrible on one, you're bound to do fantastic on the other."

"We'll see. Your in Advance Placement classes this year, aren't you? I hope you make it through."

"Geez, it's like you're the younger version of my mother!" Rally said, stepping on the gas.

"Wow, slow down, Rally. Don't start the year off with a speeding ticket."

Rally only ignored her friend's warning, keeping at a steady fifty-five when the speed limit was only forty. She had done that all the time though, knowing the police never showed up on that side of town. What she had said about her friend though was true. Both her friend and mother were beautiful women with hair that caught the rays of the sun. Rally was an inch taller than Selin, almost six foot tall, but Selin held elegance and charm, whereas Rally kept to herself and did her own thing, not meaning to please anyone. 

She looked in the rear view mirror than and blew a strand of brown hair out of her face. Being a brunette, who were thought to be "cute" girls, her hair was just massively thick, long, and wild. 

Only the bad boys were into her, and fat chance of her mother dating one of those. Though a rich girl with a classy car and house in a snazzy neighborhood, people would think she could have whatever she wanted, but she turned out to be one of the loneliest people ever, never satisfied with anything. 

At school, Rally went through the day ignoring the disapproving looks her new teachers gave her. So what if she looked like a rebel? A grade A+ troublemaker? She would be one of the quietest students they ever had, and never mind if they still didn't know her name by Christmas Break.

She met up with some other people she had met the year before, but she and Selin always stuck to one another. Though complete opposites in personality wise, they thought of one another as sisters. And if they ever told anyone that, they would believe it. 

Riding back home, the backseat was covered with notebooks and packets the girls had to read through and let their mothers sign. Rally even had homework already from her AP classes. 

"Jesus, you should have been in there, Selin! Economics is already the pits and its only the first day. We have to read chapters one through seven tonight and write a two page essay on each one."

"Man, that is harsh," Selin said. "On what?"

"Just summarizing it all up, than explaining why it's important for us to know this and give an example of when we'll have to use such information."

"Eck…it's like those 'How To' essays we always did in the fourth grade."

"Tell me about it. You coming over today?"

"Sure, but just for a little while. I have book study tonight."

Another thing where the girls were completely opposite of: religion. Rally was catholic, but her only real commitment was going to church with her mother ever Sunday. Sure, she went to the "Continuing Christian Education" or otherwise known as "CCE" classes, but she never really paid attention or absorbed any of the lessons in. Selin, on the other hand, was a devoted Jehovah's Witness, where everything was completely different from what Rally had been taught. Though remarkably, the two girls had never gotten into a debate about their differences. Hell, they had never gotten into an argument, period!

Back in Rally's room, Selin sat down on the floor, gently petting Skittles who purred with delight in response. Rally threw her books to the side of her bed and sat in her blue loaf chair in front of the TV, turned on her PlayStation 2, and loaded in Dynasty Warriors 4. 

Selin blinked. "You have all that homework, and you're not even going to start on it?"

"I got advisory before Economics. I can do it than, and there's even lunch if I don't finish it."

"That's still only an hour. You'll probably need three to read through the book, than another two to write it all up."

"Nah," was the only thing Rally said. "Hey, how about spending the night over?"

"It's a school night, Ral. Not going to work."

"You can just dress into my clothes tomorrow morning. A lot of your other stuff is still here too."

Selin laughed and just took the second player controller, joining in on the game. 

About two hours later and one Musou Mode complete, there was a loud crack of thunder not far in the distance. 

"Wow," Selin said, standing up to stretch. "That sounded bad. I better get home before the rain starts pouring in."

"Too late," Rally said, pulling up the blinds of her window to look out. "It's coming in like cats and dogs."

Skittles meowed at the ancient expression. 

"I'll call my mother to come pick me up," Selin said, picking up the phone. There was no dial tone. "The phone's dead."

The TV screen went back to playing the opening credits of the game after a while of no activity from the players. Rally turned down the volume and opened the door. "Mom! Is it all right if I drive Selin home?"

There was no answer.

"Mom?"

Rally stepped out into the hallway and got to the foot of the stairs when she recalled that her mother would be working late. "Well, I guess I have permission than."

"You sure?" Selin asked, shutting the door behind her. "You got hydro planes on those tires of yours, right?"

"Of course," Rally said, heading downstairs. "If you're that worried though, you can stay here."

"I'm considering it," Selin said as another crack of thunder shook the whole house. "Dang, its right on top of us."

Rally went to the front door and opened it up halfway. The street was already flooded up to the curb even though there were two drains on both sides of the street. The bad thing was though that the street was leveled downward, and the drains couldn't absorb the water quick enough. 

"Damn!" Rally cursed, running into the kitchen to grab her keys. "I got to bring it into the garage, otherwise the water can carry my car away."

"Dude," Selin said, whistling. "That just came down fast, didn't it? I never even heard the rain until now."

"Stay inside. I'll be right back."

Rally than took off running outside, slamming the door behind her. She pulled off the cover of her car and hoped in. She lifted down a slot from the top of the car that held the garage door opener and pushed it. The metal door in front of her lifted up, allowing her safe passage inside. She pulled the car next to the space where her mother's Jaguar usually was and placed the soaking wet cover next to it. Shutting the garage door, Rally jumped as lighting struck the telephone pole right next to her house, sparks flying everywhere. 

"Shit!"

She shut the garage door and was back in the kitchen, rinsing out her hair in the sink and taking off her shoes to leave by the door. She ran back upstairs to her room, already yelling, "Holy crap, Selin! You should have just seen that last struck of lighting! It hit the telephone pole and—"

When she opened the door, Selin was nowhere to be found. Skittles was on her bed, her tail bushier than an electrocuted dust ball. 

"Aw, Skittles, its okay," Rally said, calming the cat down. Skittles gave out a little yelp and hid behind the pillow. 

"Selin? Hey, where are you?"

She went to go look in the bathroom, but it was empty. She looked in the other rooms upstairs but they were also empty. She even looked downstairs, but Selin was nowhere to be found. 

Going back up into her room, Rally thought she might be hiding. "All right, Selin. Come on out! We can go downstairs and make something to eat."

The room had become incredibly dark from the gray storm clouds outside. Rally flicked on her light switch, but the light never went on.

"Oh great," Rally said. "The electricity is out."

She realized than that that could not be, as the TV was still on with the Dynasty Warriors on the TV screen. 

"The hell—?"

Rally than went around the house again, trying everything else electric to see if it would work. Nothing.

"Then how is that still on?" she asked herself aloud, walking back into her room.

She looked down at the PS2 console and saw the power light was off too. The light on the first controller was off as well, but the second one was on. 

"That is the craziest cross of wires I've ever seen."

She picked up the first controller than and was about to hit start when another bolt of lightning hit the telephone pole. Rally was starting to get a bit uneasy. "I thought lightning never struck in the same place twice, especially during the same storm!"

She hit the start button than, and the screen flashed a blinding white light at her, engulfing the whole room. The TV itself began to shake and sizzle, Rally turning around to run, thinking it was going to blow. Her hand had just touched the knob of the door when she vanished.

Skittles peeked his head out over the pillow and saw the TV was still on, the console was not, and now both controllers were lit up. 

------------------------------------

Eck! Bear with me. I know it's a cheap way of being transported, but I'm new at this. R&R and tell me of what you think so far. Also, please tell me who the girls should bring back with them!


	2. In the Dragon's Realm

Chapter II

Rally opened her eyes and found herself flying through a lit up portal with bright colors of green, red, and blue. She tried to grab onto something, but her hands only went through the sides of the tunnel like it was water. She looked straight ahead and saw another bright white light at the end. Getting closer and closer, the light became so bright that she had to shut her eyes and wrap her arms around her face. 

Going through the end, it felt like pure silk had embraced her, warmth shrouding her. The feeling was overwhelming, and Rally found herself completely relaxed. 

Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was no longer in the portal, but now flying through the sky. There was a bright full moon above her, so close that she thought she could touch it. 

Her eyes widened as she even tried to reach out for it, slowly realizing that she was beginning to fall. It did not scare her though. She was moving down so slowly, it was more like she was floating than falling to her death. Time had slowed down around her, hearing nothing, but only feeling.

"What is…"

She was brought back to full common sense when the last five feet, she fell at normal speed into a lake, icy water quickly washing away all bodily warmth. She did a somersault and kicked off from the bottom, submerging in a rush.

"Cold!" was all she could scream. "Good God!"

She quickly swam over to shore and pulled out, lying on the ground for a moment to let the numbness go away. She shivered violently and slowly sat up, feeling slightly nauseas and dizzy. 

Everything that had just happened, everything that she had just seen, must have all been a dream. She ran her hand through her wet hair and sighed. "A dream?"

No, it couldn't be. Otherwise she wouldn't be soaking wet and shivering and…be sitting in the middle of a camp?

Rally stood up and looked around bewildered. What was this place? She saw wooden daises posted all around her with massive tents pitched up on top. The smell of burning wood and horses filled her nostrils, and she saw lit camp fires everywhere. 

Not able to explain to herself just how she got there, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards one of the fires, thinking she was bound to run into someone who could help her. 

"Halt!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind her. 

Rally turned around and found herself…looking into the face of an extremely short man with a very peeved look on his face.

"Eh…hello?" Rally said after a moment. "Could you tell me where I am? I think I've lost my way somehow, but I don't—" 

"Silence, intruder! Who are you? A Wei or Wu spy?" 

Rally blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked. She looked the short little man up and down and realized he was in strange garb. He wore loose pants and a shirt, with a bamboo made armor wrapped around his torso. He had pitch black hair that was long and tied up on the top of his head. He looked very familiar…

"I asked you a question!" he yelled, stabbing something painfully sharp into her side. Rally yelped and jumped back, out of reach.

"What the hell, mister?! Watch we're your pointing that thing or I'll shove it up—"

"Rally!" another voice yelled out, sounding defiantly familiar. 

Rally turned around and sighed in relief. "Selin! There you are."

Her breath caught when she noticed Selin was being held captive by two more men, keeping her arms behind her back, and one hand holding her hair painfully. Now Rally was getting pissed. 

"Bastards!" she snarled. "Let go of her!"

Again, she felt the painful stab in her sides. Without looking back, Rally reached behind her, grabbed hold of the spear-like weapon below the tip and yanked it out of the man's hands. She then brought it up over her head and thrust it behind her again, the butt of the weapon ramming into the soldier's stomach. Armor or not, he felt the impact of the blow and fell to his knees, out of breath. 

Selin widened her eyes in amazement, then in panic as she opened her mouth to shout out something, but the blow had already been delivered to Rally's head, and she too fell to the floor unconscious. 

It was a few hours before Rally began blinking to consciousness, and for a moment she wished she could continue on sleeping. Her head pounded painfully and even her eyes failed to see straight. Shaking her head as though it would clear things, she sat up using the weight of her legs and found her ankles and wrists were tied behind her.

Fear struck into Rally's heart as she realized she was now trapped and unable to defend herself. Looking around silently but with alert eyes, her surroundings were of a massive wooden hall with doors a giant could proceed through, and before her an oriental tapestry behind that of a throne with a man draped in green sitting in it.

"You have awakened," he said with a neutral tone. "Who are you?"

Rally studied him for a moment before she answered. He wore of a complex, fancy uniform with a rich hunter's green to it with tan breeches and brown boots. His hair was black and pulled up in a tight hold above his head with a golden headband around it and a pointy beard to frame the oval shape of his pale-like face. 

"I'll only say when I am told where I am and where my friend is."

The man seemed unmoved by Rally's threatening voice. He rested his head in his palm, his elbow on the armrest of his throne. "I'll do better. I'll bring her to you."

The man than raised his other hand and snapped his fingers. At the corner of Rally's eye, she saw movement and turned to see two guards she had not noticed before bringing out Selin who was also bound, but only at her wrists, placed in front of her. With a quick thrust, they shoved her down to the floor next to Rally. Terrified, she moved closely beside Rally without saying a word and kept her gaze to the floor.

Rally turned again to watch as the man rose from the throne, standing at a height shorter than both of the girls. "You are in the Shu Kingdom, and I am the leader, Liu Bei."

Now the Dynasty Warrior fan girl thought it a odd coincidence that the man was dressed very much like a certain character from the game, but that he held the same name and claimed he was the ruler of a kingdom from it was just too weird. 

"What is this, a Dynasty Warrior Convention? If so, the way how you're trying to gain popularity sucks!"

"I have no idea what this 'convention' is you speak of, and I'm not trying to gain anything but your name, which you promised you would give if I did my part."

The corner of Rally's lips drew thin and her eyes narrowed, but she stood up straight and tall and replied, "Rally Windom. Now can you tell me what is going on?"

"Prisoners are allowed only one request. I will be asking the questions now."

Rally's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you a spy of Cao Cao's or the Sun Family?"

No answer.

"Do you come from the far land of the Nanman Tribe?"

Only a growl escaped her throat.

"Where is it do you come from and what is your purpose here?"

"You seriously won't give up until I go along with this, will you? All right, I'm a spy under the Sun Family, second cousin them in fact, and I am in charge of a massive army with indestructible artillery, and if I am not released with my friend in twenty minutes, that will be the signal for them to charge straight into your camp, causing chaos wherever they go."

At first, Liu Bei's eyes widened, not in fear but surprise. Than after a moment of studying Rally, he bent down to look her in the eye and said, "I don't believe a word of it."

A dry smirk crossed over Rally's face. "Oh, no shit, Sherlock? What gave it away…my peach colored skin, my abnormal height and build, or _my American round eyes_?"

Liu Bei stood straight up again and turned to walk back to his throne. When he sat back down, he looked not at the girls but the guards standing beside them.

"Release them and send them out of the camp."

Both the guards looked slightly confused at the unexpected order and eyed one another.

"I said release them," Liu Bei repeated with slight irritation. "Now do it."

"Yes, lord!" 

At once, both Rally and Selin were cut loose from their bonds and pulled up to their feet. They were than led out the hall, through several more corridors, and finally out the main doors. Two other guards took them to the outskirt of the camp after receiving instructions from the prior ones, leading them in silence. Selin was too confused to asked questions and Rally's head was hurting too much to complain.

After they were led far from the last tent, the two men stopped, turned, and left them alone in a clearing of a forest.

Rally gave a heavy sigh and fell to her knees. Selin did the same, breathing like she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Rally, what was that all about? What happened?! How'd we get here?"

"Selin, not so loud. My head hurts too much…"

"How can you be so calm? If you haven't noticed, we were supposedly in your room when we somehow ended up here. It was so weird…that tunnel of light and than landing in that thicket of bushes. That hurt."

"Hey, at least you had a better landing than me and didn't freeze your ass off. Right now all I can say is…this has to be a convention or committee of some sort with Dynasty Warrior fans playing out the characters of the game, and even the time setting itself. I got to admit, they're pretty damn good."

"Some friendly bunch," Selin said dryly. "I go up to this short little guy and ask him where I am, and he just shoves the butt of his spear into my stomach and demands to know who I am."

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt…and would so love to strangle one of these guys with it."

"So…how do we get back?"

After a moment of silence, Rally sat up and wrapped her arms loosely around her legs. "I suppose we just walk around and see if we can find our way out of here."

Nodding in agreement, Selin got up on her feet and helped Rally up, only to try and catch her as her friend stumbled. "Ral, you all right?"

"Jesus, my head. I've gotten blows to this noggin before, but never that hard. Feels like a bag of bricks hit me."

"It was a huge guy who did it to you with a long beard," Selin said, swinging her friend's arm over her shoulders. "He just took this weird staff he had and whacked you over the head with the flat side of the metal tip."

"Oh, how sweet of him. I know a couple of people at school who should meet him."

As the two began walking, slowly with one slightly dragging, they found themselves going only deeper into the forest. The trees were much larger than the ones at the outskirt, and the limbs were thicker and harder to move around. After two hours of walking, the girls became tired and again sat down to rest at the trunk of an ancient oak.

"Damn, my feet are killing me," Rally said, shifting her arms behind her head.

"How do you think my shoulders feel after being the support of half your weight?" Selin retorted. 

"Sorry, I just don't know why my head hurts so much. I don't think I can even see straight anymore."

"It's nighttime," the other girl pointed out. "You really have no way of telling."

"Your right. Lets take a nap for a while and we'll see how things go from there."

"Sounds good."

Both girls, finding the trunk highly uncomfortable, leaned on each other with Selin's head on Rally's shoulder, and Rally's cheek resting on top. Soon, the girls' breathing deepened and they were in a deep slumber.


	3. Beyond Reach

(Aackkk! Okay, I know its been hell of while since an update, and I apologize for that. *bows multiple times* Thanks everyone for the great reviews you have been sending me. As of so far, it seems I'll be bringing back at least two to three characters from every kingdom, so that is the new poll. Within two weeks, I'll count up all the names and include the characters of whoever were voted the most. Right now, it's a definite that Zhao Yun from Shu Kingdom and Zhou Yu from Wu will be included. The Rest is up to you guys!)

Rally and Selin's nap had turned into a long sleep after several hours of slumbering peacefully. Rally was the first to wake up when the sound of footsteps and horse hooves pounded against the ground in a march. Blinking several times, Rally's head was still in severe pain, surprised she had not gone into a coma. Her vision was somewhat clear and was able to make out the outlines of the men and their stallions. Her eyes widened when she realized how exactly close she was to them. 

"Selin," Rally whispered, nudging her friend. "Wake up. We got to move."

A protesting moan was the only reply from Selin, curling up closer towards Rally. "Five more minutes, mom."

Rally rolled her eyes and she just stood up, letting Sein wake up on her own as she fell on her side to the ground. A rock jabbed her right in side, yelping as she sat back up again. 

"Ow, that hurt. Rally, what's going on?" she said, yawning. 

Rally stood up, leaning against the tree with one arm, watching the men past by in front of her. She was peering over a tall, thick bush that covered both her and Selin. "More of the so called 'Shu' kingdom soldiers marching towards the camp."

"Oh, maybe we can ask them for help," Monica said, taking a look herself. Rally glanced at her sideways. 

"After what they did to us yesterday? No thanks. I'll wait until I find real civilization."

"Oh, look, Rally!" Selin said rather loudly, pointing. "Isn't that one of the guys from the game you like? He looks a lot like him too!"

"Shh! Who are you talking about?" Rally asked, looking in the same direction. Her eyes widened as her eyes fell on who Selin was talking about, the resemblance of her favorite character and this real life man too much a coincidence. She saw a man with long brown hair with blue and white armor garbed over him. He had only one shoulder pad with a white shawl over the other, an imprint of a gold dragon on it. He was riding a white stallion with a long spear in one hand, the reins in the other. With the narrow eyes and distinctive figure, it was obvious who he was. 

"Little Dragon…" Rally whispered, stunned. "That's Zhao Yun!"

She was stunned yet again when Selin made a random comment. "The guy next to him looks cute."

"Selin, you're the last person I thought who would actually say if a guy was cute or not, even if he was!" She looked than at who she had been talking about, a smile crossing her lips. With the mushroom cut hair and a long ponytail, with mostly purple and green attire, Rally quickly recognized the guy to be Jiang Wei. "At this point, I'll say you have 'interesting' taste."

"There are so many of them," Selin said, watching all the men pass by. "They really went all out for this convention, huh?"

Rally was beginning to think otherwise if this whole scene really was a DW Fair, or could be real…but that was silly. 

"C'mon. Let's move the other way and see if we can get ourselves out of this forest."

Without another word, the two girls tiptoed their way around behind each bush and tree, lowering their heads so as to not be seen. 

When the last few men passed by on the trail next to them, Rally and Selin stood up straight again, massaging their cramped backs. 

"Ouch, too long being bent down. I wish I was short now."

"Ditto," Rally said, cracking her neck. "At least the last of them are gone."

"Not yet! Here come a few more!"

Rally looked the way the soldiers had been coming from when Selin yanked her down to the ground. Instead, several men on horses were galloping down the direction the girls were traveling. They stopped just several feet away on the trail, looking around hastily. 

The girls peered under the bushes to get a better look, careful as to not even breath loudly. Both their hearts were pounding so loud, they were afraid they would be heard. 

"Its Zhao Yun again," Rally whispered. "Along with Zhang Fei, Yue Ying, Pang Tong, and Guan Yu."

Selin was lost in all the different names, not having really paid attention to who was who during their gameplay, but she did remember Zhao Yun…and Guan Yu.

"Hey, that guy with the long beard! He was the one who hit you yesterday."

Rally widened her eyes. "Your kidding! Guan Yu, that giant? No wonder my head feels like its in a vice. That giant could have killed me if he wanted to."

"It just look like he did a 'tap' on your head with his weapon, but you fell to the ground like a pile of rocks."

"Don't remind me. It brings back more pain."

"Are you sure they came this one?" the girls heard one of them say.

"Yes, Zhuge Liange senses two foreign auras from this direction. Lord Liu Bei believes it is from those two strange girls he let go last night," a female voice said, Rally guessing it was Yue Ying. 

"Why would he let them go if they were foreign?" Zhange Fei asked. "Sometimes our oath brother is a little on the short side."

"They seemed like no threat," Guan Yu replied. "Thought strange in garb and abnormally high for women, the one I took care of fell to my feet with a soft hit."

"Soft hit my ass," Rally growled. 

"It is not honorable to take attack on a woman," Zhao Yun said. "Especially on one whose identity is unclear."

"All the more reason to be cautious of them," Pang Tong pointed out. "They could have dark arts as their source of power, able to come deep into the camp without alert."

Rally and Selin rolled their eyes at one another.

"We must find them. We could use them to our advantage as Zhuge Liange has said," Zhao Yun cutted in. "Spread out, we'll find them quicker this way."

At once, the horses took off in several directions, Pang Tong's horse headed right for them. Selin was just about to get up and scream when Rally took a strong death grip on her, her hand slamming over her mouth, keeping them both completely still. The horse's hooves came within inches of stomping onto Rally's legs, leaping over them in a bound. 

"Sorry about that," Rally said after they were alone again. She checked her friend's face for any bruises, than helped her to stand up. "I just didn't want to take any chances. Now that we know they are looking for us, who knows what they will do if they get their hands on us again."

"Let's not find out," Selins aid, rubbing her face. 

Rally nodded and the two took off running again. 


End file.
